This invention generally relates to a nacelle structure for a gas turbine engine.
A nacelle defines an inlet for air flow into a gas turbine engine. During most operating conditions air flow along the interior surface of the nacelle is turbulent resulting in a thin boundary layer. This turbulent airflow within this thin boundary layer into the gas turbine engine provides desired operating performance. In some operating conditions, such as during low speed, high power operation, local flow fields result in an increased boundary layer thickness that can separate from the interior surface of the nacelle. Separation of air flow from the interior surface of the nacelle is not desirable and can result in a reduction in engine operating performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a nacelle with features to create and maintain desired air flow characteristics through the nacelle.